1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an inverter, a method of manufacturing the same, and a logic circuit including the inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various logic circuits such as NAND (not and) and NOR (not or) gates are used in semiconductor integrated circuits such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), non-volatile memories, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting devices, and so forth. An inverter is a basic component of such logic circuits.
In general, a Si-based inverter is a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) inverter including both an n-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor and a p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistor. When a Si layer is used as a channel layer, the NMOS or PMOS transistor may be formed by varying the type of doping elements used for the channel layer and, thus, a CMOS inverter may be manufactured. For example, a p-channel layer is formed by doping a Si layer with a Group 3 element such as boron (B).
However, when the channel layer is formed using an oxide semiconductor, it is difficult to manufacture an inverter having excellent characteristics, due to a difficulty in controlling properties of the oxide semiconductor.